


Un amour infernal

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobia, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Depuis petite, Asami a rêvé de trouver l'amour. Elle tombe amoureuse. Mais même une fois l'avoir trouvé, tout n'est pas aussi simple que la petite fille qu'elle était l'aurait imaginé.





	Un amour infernal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [An infernal love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881260) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01)



> OS écrit durant les nuits du FoF (sur FFnet) avec le thème 'Enfer', en une heure. Bon, avec un thème pareil, j'ai pas fait quelque chose de franchement joyeux. Pourtant, moi qui suis fan du mignon, je l'aime beaucoup cet OS. Alors, j'espère que vous pourrez l'aimer aussi. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand j'étais petite, je me suis toujours imaginée que lorsque que je serais grande, je trouverais mon prince charmant comme ma maman. Elle avait trouvé son âme-sœur, mon père, et je me souviens les avoir vu tous les jours se sourire et se regarder avec un regard amoureux sur leur visage. Je me disais alors que je devais trouver cet amour qui les comblait tant, cet amour magnifique. Je le trouverais en mon prince charmant encore plus beau que dans les contes de fée qui m'étaient racontés, le soir au pied de mon lit. 

J'ai connu l'amour de deux parents qui s'aimaient avec une passion dont nul ne pouvait rester aveugle. Pourtant, cela n'a put empêché que ma mère me fût violemment arrachée. Et avec elle, l'amour de mon père est devenu moins manifeste. Ce funeste jour, je n'ai pas seulement perdu ma mère, j'ai aussi perdu le privilège de voir la magnifique beauté amoureuse, et le bonheur de mon père. Je me suis alors jurée de le retrouver. Je me suis jurée qu'un jour, je trouverais cet amour brillant, ce prince qui m'attendait quelque part, sûrement.

Finalement, j'ai pu constater que l'amour était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait… Quelle petite fille naïve, j'étais alors ! Oh, l'amour ? Bien sûr que je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai eu quelques petits débuts, un peu… allons nous dire, compliqués, mais je l'ai trouvé. Les princes charmants bien sûr, ça n'existe pas. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte assez vite. Je n'avais donc aucune chance de trouver le mien. Par contre, j'ai trouvé une magnifique princesse de la nation de l'eau du sud, maitre des quatre éléments : ma meilleure amie. Plus je la connaissais, plus je l'appréciais, plus j'étais curieuse de savoir qui elle était, plus je voulais être proche d'elle, être là pour elle. Et plus j'atteignais mes objectifs, plus j'en voulais. Je voulais être encore plus présente, je voulais la supporter. Je voulais sécher ses larmes quand elle pleurait, être la fin de tous ses tourments. Je voulais l'étreindre fort contre moi pour la consoler, être un réconfort chaleureux. Je ne voulais que son bonheur, pour elle qui devait se battre pour celui du monde. Elle est ma meilleure amie. Je voulais la protéger contre le monde entier, ce monde qu'elle doit protéger et qui l'a jeté dans un combat infernal, qui ne lui a fait que miroiter l'enfer de plus prêt. Mais elle est forte. Son esprit brillant se noie dans ses yeux de la couleur de l'océan, dont l'écume des qualités vient caresser ses prunelles auxquelles je tiens plus qu'aux miennes. Son corps reflète aussi sa force. Bien qu'il ait lui-même dû se reconstruire plusieurs fois. Pourtant elle était là, debout, malgré ces épreuves, toujours des muscles bien définis sur sa peau de bronze. Secrètement, je rêvais de les tracer, de caresser sa peau, d'éprouver ses courbes… Et quand mes yeux se posaient sur ses lèvres, je m'imaginais les embrasser… C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je n'essayais plus d'être sa meilleure amie, je voulais être plus. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie. 

Quand nous fûmes seules alors, je fus forcée par cet amour à l'aveu au risque de la perdre. J'en connaissais tellement des conséquences ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y pensais. Mais je ne pouvais le taire au fond de moi, c'était trop fort, ça me rongeait. Je lui devais l'honnêteté. Je ne sais par quel miracle cette femme extraordinaire a pu me retourner mes sentiments. Je ne sais par quel miracle, elle peut m'aimer autant que je l'aime. À ce moment, j'aurais pu facilement me laisser croire que tout allait être comme la petite fille que j'étais enfant l'avait rêvé. Mais…

\-------------------

\- Elles sont inhumaines !  
\- Criminelles !  
\- Créatures démoniaques !  
\- À bas les démons !  
\- Vous méritez de mourir !  
\- Brûlez donc dans les flammes de l'enfer avec vos abominables semblables !  
\- Retournez avec l'esprit du chaos ! On ne veut pas de monstres comme vous ici sur Terre !

Je garde la tête haute malgré les insultes qui sont monnaie courante depuis que je sors avec Korra. Je sais que sa main est dans la mienne et je la serre fort pour retenir les larmes d'un cœur assailli de toute part. J'essaie de contrôler ma respiration, tout autant que les sanglots qui inonderont bientôt mon visage. J'essaie de ne pas écouter, et de me dire que ces mots sont juste des mots, qu'ils ne veulent rien dire. J'essaie de ne pas écouter les battements douloureux d'un cœur défait, à cause d'un amour que personne n'a daigné respecté. Or, ma respiration m'irrite, mon visage retient durement quelques larmes, les mots me percent plus vite que des pics de glaces, qui seraient même plus chaleureux, et mon cœur bat irrégulièrement, tapant sauvagement dans ma poitrine, hurlant à mes oreilles, me vidant de mon énergie. 

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Korra. Elle est occupée à distancer les gens qui nous attaquent grâce à sa maitrise de l'air. Pourtant, je vois dans ses immenses yeux bleus la flamme éteinte d'une peine brûlante. Enfin, nous atteignons la porte de mon manoir. Sans une seconde de plus, nous nous glissons dans l'ouverture et fermons tout à double tour. Ici, nous sommes protégées. Ici, personne ne peut nous atteindre. 

Nos mains se détachent enfin, après s'être tenues douloureusement, trop douloureusement. On est toutes les deux dans le hall. Aucune ne bouge après avoir affronté l'orage de haine dehors, le regard vague, l'esprit vagabond, essayant de retrouver un peu d'équilibre. Finalement, je lève les yeux, posant mon regard sur elle. Son regard d'abord vide, se connecte au mien. Nous ne bougeons pas, nous n'en avons pas la force. Je vois dans son regard sa tristesse, je vois alors les larmes qui menacent de couler dans un clignement d'yeux. Sans plus réfléchir, je me précipite à ses côtés, l'étreignant très fort contre moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure. Je ne veux pas la voir si blessée. 

Elle ne me laisse même pas quelques secondes avant de se dégager. Pourquoi ? Je suis perdue. Je voulais juste la réconforter. Elle ne me repousse pas d'habitude… Et si… Et si elle n'en pouvait plus ? Et si elle ne voulait plus vivre cette situation ? Elle était traitée comme une déesse, et à cause de notre relation, on la voit comme une créature issue de l'enfer. Comment le supporter ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas moi-même comment je peux le supporter tous les jours. Je ne sais pas comment on ne peut pas se briser. 

C'est cela alors. C'est la fin… Je la regarde et mes yeux commencent à larmoyer. Cette perspective m'achève. Mon cœur ne pourra pas en prendre plus. Je ne pourrai pas en prendre plus. Je l'aime trop pour ça. C'est la seule chose qui me permet de tenir : mes sentiments pour elle. Mais je l'aime aussi assez pour savoir que c'est mieux pour elle qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi. C'est trop dur. C'est un enfer chaque jour durant, un harcèlement continu, un combat infini. Mais alors que mes reflexions s'enchainent, me rendant de plus en plus grave, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et alors, je ne sais plus si c'est mes larmes ou les siennes qui coulent sur mes joues, ou peut-être même un mélange des deux.

\- Ils disent qu'on mérite de brûler en enfer ? Peut-être. Mais d'ici là, la seule chose que j'autoriserai à bruler c'est mon amour pour toi, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de me plaquer contre le mur pendant qu'elle m'embrassait une nouvelle fois. 

Et je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord. 

Petite je croyais que l'amour était un sentiment tellement pur et tellement beau qu'il rendait la vie plus simple. Aujourd'hui, l'amour a fait de ma vie un enfer, mais c'est un enfer dans lequel je suis heureuse de brûler.

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez une review, ce serait cool. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !


End file.
